Strength in Numbers
by DeiDei-Demonique
Summary: [The long awaited sequel to Midnight Prowl] New guests at the manor. Old acquaintances and New friends. Lost love, New love? Ciel Phantomhives life is about to get a Hell of a lot more hectic and fates are changing in a way that not even he could stop. Who would have thought so much could happen from a scratch? [T for now, may become M later on *winks*]
1. GAH! Sowwy

**Good Evening. I am the authoress, DeiDei Demonique, bearing distressing news.**

**Unfortunately, my little brother [he's 3] learnt how to delete things from my phone which he found quite entertaining. One of these things was m****y treasured notepad app. This was treasured as it contains all of my FF work-in-progress, ready to be e-mailed to my laptop when finished and in time to be posted.**

**This app contained the first three chapters of 'Strength in Numbers'.**

**This app was deleted = the chapters are gone!**

**For those of you who read the preview at the end of 'Midnight Prowl', you will know that I had plans to post the prologue on Christmas and Chapter One on new years. Due to the aforementioned circumstances, there has been an obvious change of plan. The chapters are currently being written [along with -19- other stories I was working on -_-] and I plan to post both the prologue and chapter one on new years.**

**I hope you can forgive me for the delay and that this will not change your opinion of me...**

**Sorry... :(**

**NOTE: My phone now has a lock so he can't access it...**


	2. Prologue

**Hey everyone who waited for this! I hope you enjoy it and I'm sorry that I couldn't update it at Christmas, but still... I wrote it again now so I hope it meets your expectations and will be as popular as Midnight Prowl was [and still is :)] Anyways...**

**_Disclaimer: DeiDei does not own Kuroshitsuji. She DOES own this plot line though, so no pinching._  
**

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive was not one to be emotional. Nor was he one to panic. That was why word would never get out that the young Earl Phantomhive, guard dog to the Queen, was worried. Beyond worried. He was almost to the point of having an asthma attack on that very spot. Usually being such a stoic person, this made it more difficult to keep from panicking, especially considering the source of his worry was not one, but two blonde annoyances.

Since the 'event' over a month ago, he had heard nothing from his fiance, nor from her family. He had expected screaming or shouting or even cursing, Lizzie to tell her family and for them to come at him with fire and blade. But nothing, and the silence scared him more than anything else. Despite how much he seemed to avoid the young girl, he did actually care about her. Problem was, it wasn't in the way she wanted. Or rather, how she HAD wanted. He had no doubt that she wouldn't want him after finding out what a 'monster' he really was. But that wasn't what was bothering him the most.

The room was overly warm for him and every inch of skin and muscle and bone ached as he sat alone in the empty room, a closed book resting on the table and a once steaming cup of tea beside it. His face was flushed with a barely staved of fever and his chest was heaving at the effort of simply moving rooms, even though his ever faithful butler had carried him for as much as pride would allow. The claustrophobic heat cocooned him as he was consumed with thoughts of a certain eccentric irritation. His mind was filled with all thoughts around the boy, both the good and the bad. He surprised himself with the amount of good thoughts that accompanied the other Earl.

But most of his thoughts were stuck on that night almost a month ago, when he had confronted the Trancy boy and lost his temper. Something so simple had snapped him in that second and now the guilt was overwhelming. Alois would know by know. He would be both terrified and enraged at the same time. Drained and feverish, crying and screaming, and it was Ciel's fault that he would be like that. It was for that reason that he expected a visit quite soon, for as though the blonde would suffer the effects of the change worse than he, he had no problem believing the boy would be on his way over, face flushed and eyes blazing, running only on his adrenaline to keep himself from collapsing.

In that moment, Ciel decided what he would do, what he _needed_ to do. With his mind set, he called his butler back into the room.

"Young master?"

"Sebastian, I want you to prepare several of the guest rooms. Soon after, our guests should arrive. I want you there to greet them and to fetch me as soon as they get here. Keep them at the main entrance for now."

"Yes, my lord"

* * *

**Hope you like the prologue and that it will inspire you to read the next chapters! -sheepishly- when I post them, that is. **

**You guys know the drill. R&R if you wanna. Cannot physically force you. Yadda yadda, etc etc..**

**ALSO! Any Tumblr users out there! I have a servants of Phantomhive [minus Tanaka] RP blog called Mei-Finroy. Follow me if you feel like it ;D**


	3. Apologies and a list

**A MESSAGE TO ALL READERS!**

**I apologise for my recent lack in updates, as well as what is to follow.**

**As you can presume, there is good reason for this, and that reason is; School.**

**I am a sixth-form student [for those British viewers who know what that is] and have been piled up with work.**

**First off; I have had to revise for both my Psychology and my Mathematic Statistics exams. They were within a few days of each other, meaning- No time to write.**

**Secondly; I had to complete and hand in the [huge amount of] coursework for Unit one of my Art & Design course and my Media Studies course [first draft]. This also meant- No time to write.**

**Today, I have been given a marked draft of my Media back with two weeks to fix it, as well as recieving the guidelines for my Art exam. This most likely means that I will not be posting anything [except reviews] until somewhere between mid to end of Feb.**

**I apologise for any disappointment you may feel, but this is a moment where I must request your patience. You never know, I may be able to squeeze in a one-shot somewhere.**

**However, because you're all rawr-some, I have written up a list for you.**

**THE FOLLOWING STORIES WILL BE COMPLETED:**

_**Breaking up the host club [Ouran HSHC]**__ Personally, I really have no idea how many chapters this will have.. Possibly around ten._

_**Ciel has a secret [Kuroshitsuji] **__Expect one or two more chapters on this [two short or one long] but then it's done_

_**If only I had the time [Kuroshitsuji] **__The length of this is pending, it depends only on those who review it with more ideas_

_**Moonlight [Kuroshitsuji] **__There are two more chapters for this, one of which contains the 'graphic' section for those who are waiting [patiently I might add]_

_**Strength in Numbers [Kuroshitsuji] **__I have about fifteen chapters planned for this but I don't know how many it will end with :).._

**AFTER THAT, THE FOLLOWING ARE STORIES THAT I WILL BE POSTING BUT NEED YOUR OPINION ON [TELL ME IN A REVIEW/MESSAGE]**

_**Among Us [Hetalia] **__Ten nations have woken up in a small silver room, with no memory of how they got there. All they have is Canada's terrified voice playing over invisible speakers and the rules of a being they don't know. - _"There is a reason you are all here. But first, the Rules. Soon the lights will go out. Not for long, only for one of you to be murdered. Now here's the catch. One of you will have done it, and you won't even know. When the lights come on, you will have until the victim 'wakes up' to guess who did it. If not, then something.. Unfortunate may happen"

_**How Sleipnir came to be [Thor] **__We've all heard of Loki's horse-child Sleipnir, but have we ever found how Loki ended up in such a situation. This is one theory, back in the time when Thor and Loki were still brothers, and it all was just a prank gone wrong._

_**It was always you [Criminal Minds] **__Not many people knew Spencer had a sister, not even Reid himself. However, when it becomes obvious that the recent string of murders are to draw him out into the open, will she finally get the revenge she's waited almost 20 years for?_

_**Mirrors [Hetalia] **__ Alfred [America] doesn't believe in magic. He doesn't believe he can wave a wand and make someone dissappear. But when helping Arthur [England] clean out his attic, thats exactly what he does. Now, with the help of several other nations, he must find a way to bring England back before he's lost forever._

_**This bites [soul eater] **__When a mission goes wrong, Death the Kidd is taken and turned by a clan of vampires. Whilst everyone works fruitlessly to find a cure, vampires are finding their way to invade the DWMA. Will the students be able to hold strong against the force, even when most of their own are taken?_

_**Venom [soul eater] **__Whilst out on a mission, Patty notices a brightly coloured snake and, finding it pretty, sneaks it back to the DWMA with her. But when it escapes, it is quickly realised the snake is poisonous and dangerous. With most of the students dropping like flies as the beast wreaks havoc, can our remaining heroes save the day?_

_**Worldwide Connections [Hetalia] **__No one knew about the nations being human. Up until now, they were safe. But the human race is a curious bunch. A now they have a selection of countries in the palm of their hand, they want to see just how connected they are to their nation. Warning for blood and character torture._

_**Zombietalia [Hetalia] **__The clue is in the title [big clue!]. Your basic Zombie apocalypse focussing on the cast of Hetalia and zombifying a lot of nations. Warnings for blood, gore and may possibly induce crying._

_**"Title in process" [Hetalia] **__Demons have seeped through into our realm and a portal in the middle of a meeting is not the best way to start. Especially when the spirits of said portal decide to attack England, Japan and Italy, and use them to psychologically damage the other nations._

**So, in summary:**

**-Sorry for not updating**

**-I won't be updating for a while**

**-All stories will be continued**

**-Please review and tell me your opinions on the story ideas.**

**THANK YOU**


End file.
